Adrenaline is a hormone and neurotransmitter which belongs to the catecholamines. In the human body, it is formed from tyrosine when the latter is reacted via dihydroxyphenylalanine, dopamine, and noradrenaline, finally producing adrenaline. Adrenaline, being a sympathetic agent, stimulates the adrenergic receptors of the sympathetic nervous system, increasing the pulse rate, cardiac output, and systolic blood pressure, reducing intestinal peristalsis, relaxing the bronchial muscles and dilating the bronchi, dilating the pupils, increasing the basal metabolic rate by promoting O.sub.2 consumption, hyperglycemia and glycosuria by mobilizing the glycogen reserves in the liver and increasing lipolysis, inter alia, thereby increasing the free fatty acids in the blood. Because of its wide range of activities adrenaline is of considerable commercial interest in the treatment of anaphylactic shock, inter alia, or as an addition to local anesthetics.
Chemically, adrenaline is L-1-(3',4'-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-methylaminoethan-1-ol with the following structure (Formula I): ##STR1##